Episode 9345 (5th January 2018)
Plot Being careful not to smudge Seb's fingerprints, Phelan examines his handgun. Luke tries again to get in touch with Matt. Jude and Angie overreact when Sean accidently puts some of his fruit breakfast in front of George. Yasmeen helps Cathy and Alex move Cathy's many things from No.6 to No.12. Yasmeen is pleased to see them go. Adam gives Imran his own keys to the office. The police have no evidence to link the garage attack to the Parker brothers. Robert admits to Zeedan he made a mistake in sacking him and offers him his job back with a pay rise but the offer is refused as he wants to set up on his own. Sean rants to Eileen about the living difficulties at No.3 and is overheard by the Appletons. They apologise for snapping at him. Shona tries to correct Eileen when she says Nicola's in Australia but is rebuked for passing on Gail's wind-ups. Luke goes to see Matt at the pub he works at, sending a text message to Alya that his mobile battery power is low. Waiting for the barman's break to finish, he sees Phelan enter and overhears their talk. Phelan shows Matt the Gazette headline about Luke's attack on the Parker brothers for evidence as to what he is like. Phelan departs. Alya is upset to receive a letter with racist insults. Luke confronts Matt who admits that he doesn't know where Andy is and never has. Calling at No.11, Seb unwittingly tells Luke that Pat is at the Legacy Reach Paper Mill. Eva offers Sinead, Beth and Izzy a free manicure from a friend of hers but it's rejected. Eileen tries to find out from Gary where Nicola is but he refuses to help her. She overhears him ringing the girl. Luke lets slip to Zeedan that Rana is pregnant. He calls on his wife at the medical centre but she denies that she's expecting a baby. Zeedan wants answers from Luke. Rana calls him on his mobile leaving a message to say to contact her as soon as possible. Eva is pleased when the girls take up her offer and arranges a night in the back room but finds out from Toyah that she's having friends round from the Weatherfield Vegan Association and she'll have to cancel. A desperate Eileen tries to find Nicola on social media. Phelan takes the gun to the paper mill and is perturbed when a training shoe rises to the surface of the millpond. He tries to retrieve it. Rana again tries to contact Luke. He has found Phelan there and wants to know why he told Matt to lie to him about Andy's whereabouts. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Matt Luscombe - Sebastian Shaw Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Room 1 *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unknown pub *Legacy Reach Paper Mill - Millpond Notes *Last appearance of Alex Warner until 30th April 2018. *The scenes at the Legacy Reach Paper Mill were recorded at the former premises of Robert Fletcher and Sons on Chew Valley Road, Greenfield, Saddleworth, a private site which now houses several independent businesses. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Luke attempts to find out what happened to Andy; Sean incurs the wrath of Angie and Jude after leaving some fruit within George's reach; Alya is horrified to receive racist hate mail; and Cathy and Alex move into Number 12 with Brian. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,120,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes